Escape to the Other Side
Escape to the Other Side is the 36th and 37th aka the two-part finale of Bikini Rangers Atomic Blitz. This episode marks the final appearance of Gina de la Goche, Colonel Yaboon, Zamigo Desperado, Atomic Victory Zord Blue and Yellow Mode, Atomic Xtremezord Slash/Gunner and Atomic Siren PatZord. Synopsis The Atomic Blitz Rangers have their final battle against Colonel Yaboon, who greatly use their Treasure collection to extract all the pieces in Colonel Yaboon's possession so the Atomic Blitz Rangers can defeat him, however the Atomic Blitz Rangers are trapped in an illusionary world by a Zwick Gangler and Nicolette Shea discovers that some of Zamigo Desperado's victims include Sheena Ryder, Jessa Rhodes and Karma Rx's loved ones and is once again suspicious of them? Plot Part 1 To Be Added Part 2 To Be Added Character Cast *Karma Rx - Ferrari Red *Jessa Rhodes - Laguna Blue *Sheena Ryder - Honey Yellow *Katrina Jade - Spade Cupp *Ariella Ferrera - Kombat Army *Tana Lea - Pin-Up Lovia *Richelle Ryan - DeMasked Doll X *Nicolette Shea *Lela Star *Reagan Foxx Minor Character Cast *Commander Madakko *James Carter *Jason Toms *Max Toms *Charles Harrison *Colonel Yaboon *Gina de la Goche *Zamigo Desperado *Zolders (Footsoldiers) Atomic Dialzords *Ferrari Red - Atomic VictoryStriker, Atomic Striker *Laguna Blue - Atomic Planezord *Honey Yellow - Atomic Gyrozord Atomic Triggerzords *Spade Cupp - Atomic SirenStriker, Atomic Striker *Kombat Army - Police Biker *Pin-Up Lovia - Machine Crane & Drill Atomic X Trains *DeMasked Doll X - Atomic Train Changer, Atomic Silverzord, Atomic Goldzord Notes *This is the last episode to be released under FremantleMedia Enterprises before the Sunbeam Capital Management and Univision Commucations, Inc.'s Fusion Media Partners Era's beginning. **This is 270th and the last episode of the Transformation period. ***This is the first time the final episode for a studio/company is not meant as the final episode of the entire franchise. *The featured clips during Escape to the Other Side are from the following segments: **The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (2011) **The Girl in the Spider's Web (2018) *This piece is based on the Chozetsu Shuriken from the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer from Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, Lion Fire Armor Star from the Lion Fire Morpher from Power Rangers Ninja Steel & refers to the song "Break on Through (To the Other Side)" by The Doors. It is a reference to breaking and entering. See Also *Number 48: The Real Face Under The Mask - Super Sentai counterpart in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. (Gina de la Goche's death) *Number 49: As A Phantom Thief, As A Police Officer - Super Sentai counterpart in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. (zord fight footage & story) *Number 50: Forever Adieu - Super Sentai counterpart in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. (zord fight footage & Zamigo Desperado's death) *Number 51: I'm Sure I'll See You Again - Super Sentai counterpart in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. (Colonel Yaboon's death & Story) Category:Bikini Rangers Episodes Category:Atomic Blitz Episodes Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Season Finales Category:Viewer discretion advised